The Reunion
by fictional-characters
Summary: The gaang is all grown up with kids of their own. While on vacation an old enemy attacks. what will happen when their children are threatened? YuexSokka,KataraxAang,MaixZuko and others.
1. meeting old friends

**Hey guys! this is my second fic (hopefully its better than my other one). This is after my other story "Forbidden Love" a Yukka fic so you should check it out! i dont own avatar: the last airbender or avatar: the legend of korra. Remember to review!**

The Reunion

Appa roars as Aang and I load the last of the supplies onto him. We're all going to Ember Island in the Fire Nation to catch up with old friends. And by 'all' I mean me, Yue, Katara, Aang, their kids Kya, Bumi and Tenzin, and our kids Hakoda and Kana. I know it's going to be crowded but we have no other way of getting to Ember Island. I just hope we can make it there in one piece with five kids on board and Momo. Plus it will be the kids first time riding on Appa almost across the whole world, while to us it's practically a second home.

"Yue, bring Hakoda and Kana. We're almost ready to go" I call to my wife. We all may seem old but we are all only 18 or so, we look quite young for our age especially since we have 2-3 kids. She brings over our two children and I hoist them up onto Appa's back and into his satchel. "Weee! Higher daddy!" yells Kana. I turn around to lift up Hakoda, and notice him standing quite far back from Appa, Yue trying to figure out what's wrong. "Hey what's with the long face bud?" I say trying to comfort my son. "I don't want to go. I want to stay here with grandpa and the ice and snow." Says Hakoda. I realize that Hakoda is showing his mother's side. Curious, yet scared to take a chance and try something new. I smile. "You are not staying behind. No son of mine is going to miss a chance to see sand and grass." I say in a teasing demeanor. Curiosity flickers across his face. "What does it look like?" "You'll have to get on Appa and find out." He quickly runs over to Appa and I lift him up. Him taking a seat next to Yue and Kana. Katara, Kya, Bumi and Tenzin sit across from them with Momo. While me and aang sit up at the front.

As we land on Ember Island we see Zuko and Mai come rushing up, followed by two little kids. A boy around Kya's age and a girl around Kana's age. "Aang, Katara, Sokka, Yue!" exclaimed Zuko as we dismounted. "It's been to long Zuko" said aang and they embrace. Mai is holding a young baby girl in her arms as her two other children run up and join us. "This is Luten, Ursa and little Pema." Explains mai. "This is Kya, Bumi, Tenzin, Hakoda and little Kana." Says Katara. "I'm not little!" yells Kana "Shh Kana mind your manners." Scolds Yue, "sorry mama." We let the kids get to know each other as we sit and catch up. Not too long after Toph arrives with her husband Teo and a little girl sitting on his lap. "Sokka, Katara, Aang!" exclaims Teo. I wonder why toph didn't sense our presence. Toph's face lights up when Teo calls out our names. "Guys I'm so happy to finally see you again" she says "let me introduce our daughter Lin." The little girl sitting on Teo's lap shyly looks up. "Hello" she says. "Sorry it took so long, we were traveling on a metal ship and toph can't see too well on them and then with the sand it was hard for her to see and for my wheel chair." Teo rambles on and toph interrupts "Teo its fine I'm just happy to see old friends" and she pulls me, Katara and Aang into a big hug. Yue comes over with our daughter Kana and Zuko's daughter Ursa. "Lin this is Kana and Ursa. You three are close in age" she says. Lin slowly climbs off of Teo's wheel chair and makes her way to the girls. They quickly make friends and run off with each other to play in the sand.

Soon enough Ty lee, Haru, Han and Suki arrive. Followed by two young boys and a little girl. Ty lee does a front flip, lands on her feet and runs to hug mai. "Mai so good to see you!" she says excitedly "good to see you too" mai says cheerfully. Haru goes over to give his best friend Teo a hug and then heads over to say hi to Katara and Aang. I awkwardly make my way over to Han and Suki. In her arms is a baby boy. "Hello Sokka nice to see you again, you too Yue." Says Suki rather coldly, and then perks up when she says "This is our son Makoto." I can see Han looking at his son rather proudly; it's almost odd to see him like this. "Our two children are over there, Hakoda and Kana." Says Yue sweetly. The other three children catch up and are next to Haru, their father. After Haru introduces them to Teo, Katara and aang, the young girl does a front walk over and makes her way to Kana, Ursa and Lin. The two boys make their way over to Kya and Luten. "That's Mako, Bolin and Miya, Haru and Ty lee's children." Explains Han, he must have noticed me looking at them. We all go over and say hi to Haru and Ty lee and then all sit down and start talking. After a while Zuko cuts in "Aang, Sokka can I speak with you." We follow him over and out of the group "Is something wrong Zuko?" asked Aang. Zuko has a very concerned look on his face "Yes and right now I can only tell you two. Azula has escaped." A gasp escapes Aang's mouth and mine drops open.

**Cliff hanger! Haha im so mean! review if you want more!**


	2. old enemies new challenges

Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! you get to find out about Azula! oh and to make things clear, Mako and Bolin are not the same ones as in Legend of Korra. Miya had twin sons and named them after her twin brothers (my head canon). Well i hope you like it :). I dont own Avatar: the last airbender or Avatar: the legend of Korra.**

"When and why only tell us, not Katara, Toph, Suki or even Mai?" asks aang. "She escaped a few weeks ago. I wouldn't tell Mai because she would worry about the safety of the kids. I'm not telling Katara, Toph, Suki or any of the others yet because they might rush into it. You two won't, you'll think of a plan before taking action. All of our children are at stake and I'm afraid that Mai and Ty lee will be her first targets." Explains Zuko. "We'll just have to be on the lookout, if she's targeting Mai and Ty lee, she might want their kids too, maybe all of our kids to get revenge seeing as we put her in prison." I say cautiously. We all look over towards the kids playing in the sand; Kya, Luten, Mako and Bolin are up talking on the rocks, Kana, Ursa, Lin and Miya are building castles in the sand and Hakoda, Bumi and Tenzin are playing tag. We look back over to the parents; them all talking and sitting beside their spouse. Mai and Suki are still holding their babies. We make our way back over and sit down, trying not to look nervous. "Is everything okay sweetie?" Katara asks Aang "Everything's just fine" I say. I know that Aang wouldn't be able to lie to her so I helped him out.

As the sun starts to set we bring the younger kids inside and put them to sleep. Zuko's house on Ember Island is a lot bigger than I remember; each family has 3 rooms to themselves. We bring the older kids out side and Zuko lights the bon fire with his bending, we all sit down and are roasting marshmallows. "So which of the kids are benders?" Han says while in between bights of marshmallow. "Well Kya and Kana are water benders and Tenzin's an airbender. Hakoda and Bumi are non-benders." Explains Katara. "Ursa and Luten are fire benders, Pema's a non-bender" says Zuko. We all look over to Ty lee and Haru "I'm an earth bender and Mako's a fire bender" says Bolin unexpectedly "our sister is a non-bender" adds in Mako. "Lin's an earth bender" says Teo "and Makoto is a non-bender" says Suki. All of a sudden we hear a big crash coming from the house.

Me, Zuko and Aang all look at each other, our faces white with fear. All 16 of us take off running towards the house. We get to the front door to find it wide open the sound of crying coming from inside. Mai's eyes widen and she runs inside without even thinking. Zuko runs after her "Mai wait!" he yells. Yue takes off running to our room, katara to theirs and the rest of them to theirs. I chase after Yue and we charge into Kana's room. In the corner are her and Hakoda huddled together, Hakoda holding one of my spears. They look terrified.

Yue runs over and picks up Kana and I do the same with Hakoda, we hug them tight. "Daddy is the scary lady gone?" asks Kana, her voice trembling. "Yes, I think so" I say. We head back out to the hall way to find our friends. Katara and Aang come out holding Tenzin and Bumi, with Kya holding tightly onto Katara's skirt. Teo and Toph come out holding Lin, looking like she's about to cry. Suki and Han come out with little Makoto and then Ty lee and Haru come out holding Miya and their two boys standing beside Haru, all three looking terrified. "Where's Zuko and Mai?" wonders Aang. Luten suddenly comes running down the hall looking terrified. "Where's Zuko?" Aang says worriedly. "Mom and Dad are down the hall in our room. Their fighting some woman." Says Luten out of breath.

We leave him with the others and me, Aang, Katara and Toph race down the hall. I reach the door just to see a shadowy figure slip out the window. The others catch up and we walk over to Zuko, him comforting Mai who is on the floor crying. Pema is in her crib crying and Katara goes over and picks her up, trying to calm her down. We slowly approach our friends. Zuko looks up close to tears, "She took Ursa."

We walk back to the others in silence. Katara is still holding Pema seeing as Mai is in no condition to hold her baby. "Did you save her dad?" asks Luten with hopeful eyes. "No I'm sorry Luten, She got away." Zuko says his voice sad. Mai stifles another sob and Zuko holds her tight. "We better head to bed" says Han and him and Suki leave. The rest leave except for me, Yue, Katara, Aang, Zuko and Mai. Katara hands Mai Pema and Zuko finally says "I should have told you sooner" "Told us what?" asked Katara "That Azula escaped, she's the one who took Ursa, she got out 2 weeks ago and we haven't been able to track her down, I should have told you sooner Mai." "We all should've" I say. "You knew?" says Yue "Yes Zuko told me and Sokka yesterday at the beach." Says Aang "why didn't you tell me?" demanded the three girls almost all at once, directed at us three. "We knew that you would want to immediately protect the kids, being mothers, and take Azula down right away. I only told Sokka and Aang because they would wait and see what would happen." Explains Zuko. "But now look what happened, Ursa is gone, you should have told us. At least me, Zuko." Argues Mai. "Fighting won't solve anything, and it especially won't save Ursa. We need to come up with a plan." Says my sister. Everyone looks at me. "What? I don't always have a plan, just when you need one." I say "Well do you?" asks Aang. "Maybe."

We are all gathered around the large stone fountain in the court yard of the house. I have a map laid out explaining my plan and the rest of them are studying it, trying to understand it. "See if we think about where Azula might target next we might be able to track her down. But we could also try and find where she's hiding either one would be a good plan." I say kind of full of myself. "Her next target, I think would either be the palace or one of the other kids. Her hiding place would be…. Hmm I don't know." says Zuko "We'll have to split up. One group going to the palace, the other one finding her hiding place." Suggests Katara "What about the children, it's too dangerous to bring the little ones along." says Suki "We'll leave them with Zuko's mother in the palace, she can protect them against Azula. Plus she will have the guards. The older ones, Luten, Kya, Mako and Bolin, will come with us seeing as they can fight." says Mai. "Zuko you found your mother?" says Katara "that's great!" "Yes, once the war was over Mai and I were sitting in the palace and then a guard came up to us telling there was someone here to see me. I thought it was just another citizen with complaints but when they brought them in it was my mother." explains Zuko "She told us she was hiding in Ba Sing Se. She saw everything that went down there with Azula, she knows how dangerous she is." says Mai. "Great then we'll go to the palace and split up there." says Toph. We all go to get the kids and head to the palace.

**sorry for the crappy ending guys. Well what did you think? I gave my little head canon on what i think happened to Zuko's mom so ya :). Review please!**


	3. a twist in the situation

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :). it took along time to write. I dont own Avatar; the last Airbender or avatar: the legend of Korra. Please review!**

We just left the palace, leaving Kana, Hakoda and the other kids behind with Zuko's mother. She's a nice woman, full of love and good nature. When we first arrived there she greeted us with open arms excited to meet her little Zuko's friends. She was concerned about Ursa's safety being in the hands of Azula, but she had faith that she wouldn't harm her niece. Before we left the palace Ursa invited Mai's parents and kid brother over to help look after the kids and protect them, they seemed nice enough. We left hoping that we would see our children again. As much as all of them wanted to come to help find Ursa, they couldn't. Suki, Han, Teo and Haru had to stay behind for the rest of us to fit in Appa. They would search the palace for any signs of Azula or Ursa. Ty lee insisted on coming because Mai was her best friend and Ursa was like a niece to her. So it was me, Aang, Zuko, Mai, Katara, Yue, Toph, Ty lee, Kya, Luten, Mako and Bolin searching for Ursa.

We check the Western Air temple first. Nothing. No sign if her, or Ursa. "I knew she wouldn't be here." Says Mai. "I didn't know where else to look besides the Air temples, they're the only places she could hide and two of them are inhabited. Where else would she hide besides the Western or the Southern temples?" states Aang. "Then we'll have to keep looking" says Zuko walking over to one of the balconies "I won't lose her to Azula. Not now, not ever." Aang walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder "We will find her Zuko."

The sun starts to set as we set up camp. Being in the Western Air temple again over night is just like old times. We set up our sleeping bags and make a fire; somehow no one is able to sleep. "I keep having this feeling that something's going to happen" says Yue looking around, hugging herself. I put my arm around her and it seems to make her more at ease but I can still tell that she's nervous. "Ya me too." Explains Katara and aang does the same with her. "Where's Luten?" asks Mai a little panicked "He's playing with Mako, Bolin and Kya over by the fountain." Say Ty lee reassuringly. "Oh alright" replies Mai. A shriek fills the air and we all get to our feet. This time its Katara and Aang who look terrified. Recognizing my nieces scream made my blood run cold. From a distance away we can see blazing fire balls in the air and here the slamming of earth. But no water is heard. Why is Kya not bending? Aang must have already thought of this, because he and Katara are running in the direction of the blasts. We chase after them hoping for the best. That the children are only play fighting and the scream we heard was just Kya getting hurt. But this is not the situation.

We reach a courtyard with ginormous statues of air bending women and a glorious stone fountain. I see Bolin on the ground behind a pillar, Ty lee rushes over to her son to aid him. Luten and Mako are fighting a women dressed in black, her face hidden, they look almost defeated but won't give up fighting for Kya. Zuko and Aang rush over to help the two little fire benders and katara goes to where Ty lee is to heal the little earth bender of any injuries caused by the fire bender assassin. Me and Toph look at each other and smile evilly then charge right at the masked invader. We knock against her freeing Kya from her grasp, falling on the ground unconscious. The girl quickly stands up and fires two fire balls at Luten and Mako. They both fall to the ground unconscious. Mai and Yue rush to their aid. "Kya!" I hear Aang's voice as he runs towards her. The assassin must have saw an opening and fired right at me. I just had enough time to turn my head back to face her and scream as the fire ball hit me and everything went black.

I open my eyes and everything comes into focus. I'm lying on a bed, with red covers and drapes. I look beside me to find Yue sitting in a chair next to my bed, her head in her hands weeping. "Yue?" I say in a soft, hoarse voice. She looks up and smiles. "Sokka!" she exclaims and kisses my forehead. I wince at the pain. "Oh sorry." She says "No don't worry it only hurts a little. What happened to me?" I say confused. Yue told me all that happened; we were fighting the girl that tried to kidnap Kya and I got hit with a fire blast. Toph came up from behind and wrapped the girl in a medal beam and then Katara came to heal me. I wasn't looking good so once Katara was done all she could they got on Appa and returned to the fire nation. When they arrived there was a big commotion. Ursa was crying and Haru was in shock. Azula had come while we were gone and took Miya, the exact same time as the girl tried to take Kya. Ty lee ran over to Haru who was the one trying to save poor Miya as she was being taken, but failed. He blamed himself for her being gone. Yue said Zuko and Aang brought me to a room in the palace. "Oh we all thought you were going to die. Katara said that it was next to impossible that you would make it." She began to cry again. I stroked her hair to calm her down. Two little pairs of eyes peered around the corner of the door frame into the room, watching us intently. Yue motions for them to come in and they make their way over to the bed. They come and stand beside me, big grins spread across their faces when they see my eyes are open. I reach over and ruffle Kana's hair and pat Hakoda on the shoulder. "Daddy are you going to be alright?" asks Kana "Yes he is" answers Yue, close to tears again. I notice that my chest is bare and I have bandages around it. That must have been where she hit me. I now see how they thought I wouldn't survive, this was a deadly hit.

After a few days of me recovering I finally had enough strength to go with Zuko and Aang to interrogate the kidnapper. She was kept in a medal sell with her arms and legs held back. We enter the room and stand in front of her. "Who do you work for and why did you try and kidnap my daughter?" yells Aang. She gives an evil grin "I'm not telling you guys anything." She has bright blonde hair and green eyes, which is unusual for someone from the fire nation. "Tell us where our daughters are." Demands Zuko. She grins again but stays silent.

**Next chapter coming soon! Remember to review and also i need a name for the girl who tryed to kidnap Kya, any suggestions?**


	4. enough is enough

**Sorry this took so long. I will update faster if i actually know people read this :/... anyways heres the chapter. I dont own Avatar: the last airbender or Avatar: Legend of Korra.**

I'm getting impatient this girl won't tell us anything, not even her name. We are all seated at a table now our faces creased with concentration. "Who is your next target?" I say finally. Then we hear a scream fill the air, I jump out of my seat and fly out of the room. This time it's Kana who's screaming. I'm running as fast as I can through the hallways to get to our room, tears stinging my eyes. I burst into the room, my sword already pulled from its sheath. Yue sits up and rubs her eyes. "What is going on?" she asks, Hakoda is now awake and at her side. I look over at Kana's bed, to find it empty. I fall to my knees "She took her." Yue gasps and we both start to cry. Hakoda comes over and gives me a big hug "We'll find her daddy, I know we will."

The rest of the guys reach our room ready to attack. They take in the seen. Me on my knees and both me and Yue crying, the empty toddler bed next to us. Their wives join them at the door. Three girls, all the age of 4, stolen in four nights. This needs to stop.

"I'm going to ask one more time, who are you working for." I say to the girl in a raging voice. "I-I-I can't tell you." Stutters the girl, frightened by my tone. "You will if you know what's good for you" threatens Zuko. Now all three of us have had our daughters either taken or almost. "I'm working for Lady Azula." She finally pipes out. "I knew it," Zuko yells and pounds the desk "I knew it!" "Where did she take the girls?" Asks Aang. "I-I-I don't know. All she hired me for was to capture the girl. Then to meet her on Ember Island where I would get paid." So she's back at the place where the first kidnapping took place.

Once back on the Island we split up looking for Azula, never letting the children out of our sight. "Are you sure it was smart to let Toph and Teo search the beach?" Asks Yue "No but she insisted. Toph doesn't like to show that she's weak." I answer. Toph knows that she can't see well in sand, but she likes to challenge herself. Teo also knows this, one of the reasons why he married her. I know Toph's past feelings for me. She told me at my wedding, the same day Teo and her got together.

What's left of my family and I continue walking through the muggy island forest. _Snap_. I freeze. _Snap._ Yue picks up Hakoda and I pull out my sword. Something is in the bushes in front of us. I move towards them slowly. _I'm not losing anybody else _I think. As I near the brush I see a figure hiding in the bushes "Hey you!" I call out, someone has been watching us. As soon as they realize they have been spotted they flee. I chase after them sword in hand with Yue and Hakoda running behind. We break open into a clearing, to find nothing. "We lost her," I state dropping my head "I swear she looked almost exactly like the girl who tried to take Kya"

We make our way back to the house after searching over our area. When we get everyone else is already there, except…..

**Hahaha! another cliff hanger. Who do you think isnt there? Review please!**


	5. not this time

**Here's chapter five! I dont own Avatar: the last airbender or Avatar: legend og Korra.**

_We make our way back to the house after searching over our area. When we get there everyone else is already there, except Toph, Teo and Lin. _

We all hurry down to the beach. _I knew it wasn't a good idea to let them search the beach_ I tell myself. We reach the beach and take in the scene. There is a lot of up turned sand and scorch marks, indicating a battle. Then half way down the beach, I see an overturned wheel chair. "Teo!" I hear Haru yell and he runs off down the beach towards the wheel chair. When we approach the chair there is no one in sight, no one except some rustling in the trees.

_This time you're not getting away from me _I think. I draw my sword and the rest get ready to fight, keeping the children behind them. I'm about to charge through the trees when someone calls out "Wait! It's me Teo."We move aside the brush and see Teo lying on the ground. "What happened?" asked my sister. "Azula came while we were on the beach. Toph didn't sense her coming so she snuck up on us. Toph started to fight her when I tried to get Lin out of harm's way. In my hurry my wheel chair tipped over in the sand. I didn't have any one to help me back up so I told Lin to run to the trees. I crawled behind her slowly. Then I heard someone scream, no two people scream. Toph and Lin. From where I was I couldn't do anything, or see anything for that matter. I felt so helpless." Answered Teo. Haru and Han helped Teo back into his wheel chair as we searched for Toph and Lin.

I continue to walk further down the beach following the burn marks. About 3 miles from where we found Teo's wheel chair was a series of burn marks and upturned sand. "Toph?" I call out hoping to find her. "Sokka, is…is that you?" I hear someone say. I look around me but see no one. "Toph?" I say again. Then I see her lying just on the other side of a hill of sand, lying on the ground with tears in her eyes. "Toph!" I yell running over to her "what happened?" I kneel down beside her "Azula ambushed us, I tried to fight her but she burned my feet, badly. Are Teo and Lin alright?" she staring straight up at the sky and I'm glad she can't sense that I'm crying right now. She looks so helpless and hurt and it's my fault I let her search the beach, I didn't have the heart to tell her that Lin was taken, not right now. "Come on Toph, let's get you to Katara." I pick her up in my arms bridal style and carry her back to the others.

"This never would have happened if I was more careful" states Aang "I should have token Azula's bending away like I did Ozai's." "YOU DIDN'T TAKE HER BENDING AWAY!" screams Zuko. Yue puts her hands to her ears; she's never liked people screaming. I put my arm around her to comfort her "What do you mean you didn't take her bending away Aang?" I ask. "Because I hate the idea. Bending is a gift given to people and to take that away from someone is like taking away part of their identity." He explains. "Aang I….." Katara starts but is cut off by Aang "I know I made the wrong choice by letting her keep her bending but I told myself I would only use it if I had too." There was dead silence in the house. Then there was a knock at the door. Zuko got up from his seat, followed by me and Aang. He opened the door and there standing was a familiar face, Uncle Iroh. "Uncle!" said Zuko excitedly. "You came at a bad time; many of our daughters are missing." Iroh frowned "I know your mother told me. But I did manage to find this little one by herself in the forest." He gestures behind him. Lin is standing behind him clinging to his robe "LIN!" I yell out and run out of the house to hug her. She giggles and clings to me. I carry her inside to see her mother and father.

"Uncle Iroh found me when that lady was attacking mommy. I screamed because he scared me." explains Lin. She's now sitting on Teo's lap, who is sitting next to Toph still being healed by my sister. In the room next to us we hear the other children playing with Uncle Iroh. We're not worried this time because we know he will protect them. "The only girl Azula hasn't attempted to take was Pema" states Suki looking over at Mai and Zuko. We follow her gaze landing upon a very scared looking Mai holding onto Zuko's hand. "There is no way she is getting her" he growls angrily.

**Sorry for that short chapter i'm having writers block so thats why they are so short. Who liked the little Tokka reference in there? i thought it was cute. I thought i would add Iroh into the plot because i forgot all about him (oops!) anyways review if you want more! and there is a poll going up on my profile for names for the girl who tried to kidnap Kya and the girl sokka saw in the forest. Anyways... Review please!**


	6. a light at the end of the tunel

**hey guys sorry i didnt update in a while! i had school and a horrible case of writers block, but heres the new chapter and i'll try and update sooner. anyways if any of you have noticed i have been writing Mai as OOC. and i did this because, well she lost her daughter to an insane maniac! How would you act if you were in her shoes. So i showed her portraying more emotion. I dont own Avatar: the last airbender or Legend of Korra. **

That night we take turns keeping watch, I'm first. I'm sitting on one of the balconies, nodding off to sleep. I try to stay awake but my eyelids are dropping to a close. Not too long after, I'm jerked awake by something whizzing by my ear. I glance sideways seeing the staff of the arrow inches from my cheek. I pull it from the wall and inspect it. It's a burgundy coloured shaft with red feathers at the tip, a silver arrow head at the front. A Yu Yuan archer's arrow, they're the most skilled known archers in the fire nation. There is a note attached to the arrow at the end.

It reads:

_If you ever want to see your daughters again meet me behind the Ember Island Theatre at dusk and maybe we can come to an agreement. _

I'm standing at the back of the theatre with the original 4. Me, Aang, Katara, Toph and Zuko. It's just about dusk as we wait impatiently for the former fire nation princess to arrive. As the sun continued to set, a figure stepped out of nearby bush.

"So nice of you to show up Zu Zu." Azula called as she stepped from the shadows,

"Where are they Azula?" Zuko yelled back wasting no time at all.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific." She said rolling her eyes.

"Our daughters!" I reply

She gave an evil grin and simply stated, "oh them, I don't have them…."

As she said this out from the shadows stepped two identical young girls, holding three toddlers. "But they do." She flashed another wicked smile.

One of the girls, the one holding a bow, hands Azula Ursa. She grabs the child by her collar, putting one of her long fingers under the girls chin.

"Zu Zu, you never told me I was an auntie and you named her after mother, how sweet." Azula said in mock sympathy.

Our three young daughters had the same fear stricken expression on their faces. I took a step forward, towards Kana, yet Azula stopped me.

"Not so fast," Azula said as over 20 Dai Lee agents stepped out of the shadows "you remember the Dai Lee right?" she smirked, how I hated that smirk.

Toph earth bended underneath the Dai Lee's feet causing them to lose their balance. Azula dropped poor Ursa and went flying over to Zuko, while her two accomplices came after me, Aang and my sister.

"Aang go help Toph we can take these two" Katara said to him. He nodded and airbended over to her. I used my boomerang to cut the string on the girls bow and Katara was busy fighting off the fire bender. I took the chance and raced over towards the three girls, I picked Kana up in my arms and took Ursa's hand, Miya trailing behind us.

I whistled to my sister, letting her know I had gotten the girls and took off into the woods.

**I know its kinda short but i finally fixed the whole speaking part soo ya (i learned how to write properly, YAY! jk) and sorry but i suck at fight scenes so ya. REVIEW! **


End file.
